Coral & Seafoam
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: He wanted revenge. She wanted freedom. They made a bargain. Sasuke/Hinata
1. I

**Collection told in shorts.**

**Longer than a drabble, shorter than a shot to be honest.**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

One

She was a bit delirious. Her mind felt submerged in water and foggy, and when she would turn her head side to side it felt as though the world was missing a few of it's screws as it tilted along. Her birdy wrists were strapped down, but it didn't really matter because the drugs took it's toll and she couldn't really break out of her bonds if she wanted to. Her ankles were also bound, but Hinata was panicking. She felt strangely at ease, her cheek pressed against the table, pale eyes watching the fire flicker and dance on the candle.

"Hinata-sama," Hinata's eyes tried to find the source of the voice.

"Neji," She chirped, but Neji's face was not one of hidden joy, but concern.

"Hinata-sama, concentrate on me." His voice was soft, calloused hands turning her head upright. Hinata blinked up at him owlishly. He was stroking her sweaty forehead. "We shouldn't be doing this. She's the _heir_." Neji's voice was harshed.

"We cannot have an heir like her." Hinata blinked around and her father made an appearance. He looked so cold looking.

"Daddy," She smiled happily. Hiashi's face melted a bit, but his cold mask desperately tried to repair itself. Suddenly she felt a cool feeling being drawn on her head. "That feels funny." Hinata hummed to herself. The cool feeling suddenly became a harsh burn. It reminded her of diving into an icy pond. The cold was becoming unbearable.

"No," She whimpered. She tried to move her head, but Neji held her still. "It hurts! Stop!" she could feel it burning into her skull. "Please," She pleaded. "Daddy, make it stop." She blinked and tears were flowing from her eyes. Her father looked so sad at the moment. "It hurts," She slurred. "Please Neji-Nii. Make it stop." Neji petted her hair.

"Just sleep, Hinata-sama. Sleep." Hinata frowned and she clenched her eyes tightly against the pain. She daydreamed. Of her mother, of Naruto-kun. She thought of flowers in a field, and the way Kohona's leave looked when the wind decided to dance with them.

Neji glanced down at his sleeping cousin. Sweaty, body in pain, but the healers were doing their best to regulate her heart rate to a certain speed, the root they gave her also kept Hinata calm and weak. Neji frowned at the marking, the cage bird seal that traced her once, pristine forehead.

It was his fault that it was there.

* * *

**Review? **


	2. II-V

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows.**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Hinata didn't feel like moving from her bed. Her body ached, her head felt thick and a sharp pain kept drilling through her head. It wasn't like she could walk around anymore or train. She had to retire as a ninja for her health. The blow her cousin gave her when they were younger was now taking its toll on her heart. Her heart was weak now, barely even able to keep up a high heart rate or she'll be on the floor in pain and coughing up blood. She couldn't run without being in pain, and surprises could very much send her in cardiac arrest if she wasn't careful. Feeling nervous or anxious or even the butterfly feeling of love, was enough to cause pain.

What was there to life, when all the surprises and feelings life has to offer was enough to kill her? Gingerly, she lifted herself off her futon and towards her vanity table. Her new seal was pink and irritated, but the pale green stuck out against her forehead. Her bangs were too short to hide them and she was no longer a kunoichi and because of that she was no longer allowed to wear her head band. Her shame could now be seen by all.

"Hinata-sama," Neji's voice was soft and his cold tone washed away. "I'm sorry." there was a shuffle and through the mirror she could see him sink to his knees, head bowed. "This is my fault."

A part of Hinata wanted to agree with him, but it wasn't true. What happened back then could not be erased and she forgave Neji along time ago for his actions. It was her body's fault for being weak.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Neji-Nii." Hinata turned towards him. His face was pinched in regret. She walked towards him and knelt besides him, her hands cradling his his face to look at her. "Neji-Nii, you have to forgive yourself."

"How," He croaked. "how can I forgive myself for what I have done to you? I have taken everything away from you. Your career, your body, even your prospect of marriage."

"Neji-Nii," Hinata murmured softly. It was true, she couldn't be a ninja, her body was weak and no one would wed her. Her heart was too weak, if she fell in love having sex was out of the question. It would raise her heart rate up and she would die, or having children would be too much on her body. She was also part of a prestigious ninja clan. She knew their secrets and was once heiress to the clan. She could never leave Konoha or even at times her estate. She was trapped here until her death. "Please forgive yourself."

"I cannot. Please allow me to retribute myself." Neji begged he looked at her with soft eyes. Emotion swirling around that Hinata couldn't really place. She never seen such emotions in him.

"Help me," She sighed breathlessly. "Help me get away from here. I don't want to spend the rest of my life here." Neji pressed his forehead against hers and pressed in harder.

"Okay." Neji relented. "I'll help you."

* * *

**III**

* * *

Packing was hard. It almost made Hinata back out of everything. She cried a lot in the process. She had to pack light. A few light , travel clothes, a large sack of money that she withdrew from her savings, and her small bottle of pills. There was a picture of her team, her family, and Naruto (though the last one was secret.) and her village headband. She cried a lot, but she had to calm herself because she coughed up blood a few times.

Eventually though, it all led up to here. She stood in front of the Hyuuga's estate. She wore her old ninja pants, but a plain , light blue jacket with no clan symbols..

"Hinata-sama," Hinata turned around to see Neji standing there, lips pursed into a thin line. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

He held her on his back, her legs tight on his hips. He was quicker than the both of them running on their own, besides Hinata couldn't run on her own anymore. If her heart rate escalated just a bit, she wouldn't make it past the village gates. Invading the guards were easy, they were only Chunin, and he was on the verge of being placed in ANBU soon. He led them further and further until he was sure that if she wouldn't be sensed. He gently placed her down and they stood awkwardly near one another.

"I guess this is it, Neji-Nii." She whispered. Hinata's throat tighten. He placed his large, calloused hand on her smooth cheek. Hinata felt her heart fluttered, but she exhaled through her nose to calm herself.

"Please, let me come with you. I'll protect you. I'm supposed to protect you." Neji said.

"You'll be labeled as a missing nin." Hinata countered. "I can't let you do that."

"I ruined everything for you." Neji said. "I'll ruin myself for you." The way he said it made Hinata curious.

"I won't let you." Hinata smiled softly at him. "Please, stay here. I just," She trailed off looking at the path ahead of her. "I want to experience the world while I still can. I'll come back one day." Hinata reassured him with a watery smile.

"I'll wait for you." Neji leaned forward and pressed his mouth just at the corner of hers. Hinata eyes widen when he pulled away.

"N-Neji?" She stammered, but Neji just gave her a small, ghost of a smile before disappearing. Hinata turned towards her path. Her life was a head of her now.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

She decided that she wanted to go towards the ocean. She wanted to hear the waves, smell the crisp oceanic air, feel the polished sand between her toes. She wanted to feel that noglastic feeling in her chest again when her mother and father took her to the sea when she was small. It was a faded memory, but she clung to it with all she had. It was before her mother was sick. It was a time where they could freely travel without worry of being kidnapped for their eyes. Her father's face was much softer, lines of worry smoothed out from youth, her mother still young, vital and beautiful. She remembered holding her mother's much larger hands in her cubby, block like ones. Thick fingers curled around her mother's slenders ones as she helped Hinata wobbly walk into the ocean. The water was cold and playful. Splash, splash, splashing against her feet.

In that moment she wanted to be there again. That warm feeling in her chest. She wanted to breathe in that moment and keep it forever. The nearest ocean was far though. It was pass Suna and Iwa, and Suna was three months away on a walk. Suna to Iwa was six months away. That was only if there were no complications ahead of her.

Or She thought bitterly. If I don't die along the way

* * *

**V**

* * *

When she first ran into him, she tried walking in the other direction, because she really didn't want to confront him.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't always enigmatic. Hinata could remember once upon a time a go, when he would grin cheekily at people or eat tomatoes in class when Sensei wasn't looking. There was a time where one would describe Sasuke as cute, akward, and needy. That seemed so long now though that it was just a fuzzy memory to her.

She didn't know why he followed her truthfully. If anything she thought he would give her a glare and disappear on the spot, but while she picked at the fruits and ration bars at the local bazaar she was a bit put off. She ignored him dutifully though and kept on her trail. She was two months away from Suna.

"How did you find me?" He demanded from his spot in the tree. Hinata spared him a glance.

"I didn't," She said quietly and tried to keep walking on her path.

" Liar," He hissed. He leaped down and landed in front of her, effectively cutting her off from her destination. Hinata huffed a bit annoyed by his actions. "Are they here?"

"No." Hinata said, knowing he was referring to his ex-comrades. "If you haven't noticed Sasuke-san, I am no longer a nin." Sasuke's dark eyes took her in. The cage bird on her forehead and the lack of headband.

"Hm," He grunted with little interest.

"Please excuse me." Hinata tried to walk around him.

"Danzo." He suddenly said, and Hinata paused in her steps. "Do you know where he resides."

"Yes," Hinata answered truthfully and continued on her walk, but the world jilted and she found herself pressed up the rough bark of a tree.

"Where," His ebony eyes bled into red.

"Let me go." Hinata tried to calm her nerves. Her heart was starting to beat rhythmically against her chest.

"Tell me," Sasuke snarled. "Or die." He wrapped a powerful hand around Hinata's thin throat. Hinata spluttered and her heart pounded. One hand weakly squeezed at Sasuke's wrist.

"I'll die anyways," she whimpered and she coughed once and blood sprayed from her mouth and other Sasuke's porcelain features.

"What's wrong with you?" His grip loosen.

"I'm sick." Was all she said, her vision swimming. He released her. There was something pathetic about Hinata. Perhaps it was her soft features, dainty in every meaning, or her large pale eyes that looked at him not with fear of death, but rather of the unknown. It could have been how the once heiress now bared the mark of servitude. Whatever it was, Sasuke pitied the woman that was now in front of him.

"You're useless to me." Sasuke said, turning his back to her. He was giving her a way out. "I can find him on my own." Hinata didn't know what possessed her to do what she did, but the words spilled from her mouth quicker than anything she ever thought to say.

"I'll tell you where he is." Her hands shook as she went to her pocket to pull out her small bottle of pills. Shaking two into her palm she swallowed them thickly, Sasuke watching curiously. "But you have to do something for me," She quickly added. "Please." When he didn't respond Hinata took that as a go.

"Take me to the sea."

* * *

**Review? **


	3. VI-IX

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why he agreed. Maybe the bitter sting of loneliness was creeping up on him, maybe he craved some sort of semblance of familiarity of a time where things were just a bit simpler. Then again, he probably agreed because Hinata was so soft looking and gentle that saying no was just cruel. When she looked at him with those moon eyes of hers he just felt inclined to agree.

Besides, it was just the sea. She wasn't asking for very much. They walked in silence, they sat in silence, they ate in silence and slept in quiet breathing and snores. On the seventh day, Hinata spoke.

"Thank you," She said. Sasuke grunted arms firmly crossed. "If you didn't come with me I really don't know how far I could go." Sasuke asked why.

"My eyes are wanted. They will pluck them for their own and my body is too weak to put up a fight."

"How?" Sasuke asked abruptly. "What made your body so weak?"

"The Chunin exams when we were younger." Hinata looked wistfully up at the trees. "Neji-Nii did a little more lasting damaged then we anticipated."

"So they brand you and toss you away." Sasuke tone was cold.

"Yes," Hinata's tone wasn't cold nor hate-filled, but rather held a finality to it. "The clan life can be cruel."

"Hm," Sasuke agreed, thinking of the ruin of his own clan.

* * *

**VII**

* * *

She loved the sun.

There was something about grazing the sun that warmed her heart. She enjoyed moments where she could just lay in the tall grass, a small breeze that carried the smell of wildflowers all around her. These moments were the ones Hinata wanted to bottle and consumed so it could be in her heart forever.

"We should go," Sasuke said. He stood a small way from her, but Hinata didn't care. With a sick body there were things that Hinata no longer cared for. The opinions of others were one of them, traditions were another, and she especially didn't care about responsibility anymore. If she wanted to stay up all night she would, if she wanted to eat fattening food she would consume it until it made her sick, if she wanted to drink and dance under the moon she would. Her life is short, and she would live it in the way that gave her the most pleasure.

"Be quiet," Hinata said airily. "Enjoy the moment, Sasuke-san." Hinata lazily patted the spot next to her. Sasuke grumbled softly and sat stiffly, crossed legged next to her.

"We're wasting time," Sasuke argued.

"If it brings me happiness," Hinata spoke softly, her eyes opening to a slit, her pale orbs drifting to the cold Uchiha survivor. "If it brings you happiness, is it really wasting time?" Her eyes closed and Sasuke glared at the former heiress.

"We don't have time sitting and pondering over philosophical questions." He growled.

"And yet," Hinata reached out a hand towards the sun. "We are here."

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

Hinata wanted to kiss him.

It wasn't because she loved him or developed feelings for him, but she wanted to kiss him. This stranger, this man, she wanted to know what he tasted like.

"Stop," Sasuke ordered her. Hinata glanced at him, the restaurant they were in was semi-filled. The food they ate was decent, if anything lacking the something-something that can make this hole in a wall popular.

"Stop what?" The rice wine on the other hand was delicious.

"Staring at him." Hinata quirked a thinly, indigo brow at him.

"Who?" Sasuke sighed heavily. If there was something Sasuke realized was that Hinata's personality took a 360 when she drank and she was a light weight. Sasuke was on his fifth cup of sake and Hinata was was on her third cup( which Sasuke only filled half way).

"The blond hair idiot who's serving." Sasuke glanced at their server who was helping with another table. His hair was spiky and the color of sunflowers, his azure eyes a few shades darker than a certain ex-comrade Sasuke once had. His personality matched his hair, sunny and peppy and Sasuke wanted trip him when he walked by.

"He's majestic," Hinata chirped and Sasuke snorted in his cup.

"Majestic?' He sneered at her. "He looks like an idiot."

"I want to kiss him." Hinata sighed a bit too dreamily for Sasuke's taste. Sasuke downed his cup and snatched Hinata's cup and downed that one too.

"Servant," Sasuke waved over the blond waiter. The waiter's brow twitched.

"Can I help you?' He asked tightly.

"Yes," Hinata purred and Sasuke tossed her a dark look.

"Bring us the check." When the waiter turned around, Sasuke snatched the former heiress and escaped the establishment.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Some days, were better than others.

Some days, it was easier to wake up and go on with the day and others he asked himself what was the point in it all.

Consciously, Sasuke knew he had depression. He also knew he had PTSD, but most shinobis did. It was part of the job, but Sasuke wondered how long were they ninja before they were human? Were they always ninjas and never human? At what point did they stop being human?

"Sasuke-san," Sasuke opened his eyes. Hinata peered at him pretty features etched with worry that made him uneasy. "Are you alright?" Sasuke shifted from his spot against the tree. They were taking a respite, Hinata's body feeling weaker than usual. He suppose it was because the weather was becoming colder and the walks were becoming steeper, and Hinata just couldn't handle it.

"Fine." He grunted, but Hinata didn't believe him. She grew up around nothing, but stiff, expressionless, men and women. She and her mother were one of the very few Hyuugas that weren't like that. Hinata knew when people were hiding things. Hinata took a seat next to him and slightly leaned on his shoulder. Sasuke's body tensed and he was going to shake her off, but her hand stilled him when it curled around his bicep.

"I'm tired," she sighed softly. "Please, just be still for now." Sasuke exhaled loudly through his nose, but relented to her. He could ignore his sour mood for now.

* * *

**Review? **


	4. X-XII

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**The rating may up a bit, but not so much where I feel like I have to change the overall rating. There _is_ going to be some smut, but it would be scattered and not very chapter. I will give a warning ahead of time so for those who don't like smut, can avoid it. **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Hinata tried to regulate her breathing. Tried to calm her jittery nerves, but she couldn't. She placed a hand on her pounding heart; at the moment her medicine was in full effect, but she didn't know how long that would last.

"Hyuuga." She heard the Cloud nin taunt. "Give me those pretty eyes of yours." It wasn't as though she completely forgot all of her ninja training. She knew how to hide and mask her chakra, which she did efficiently, but she was a bit out of practice. "Found you." He whispered from above her. Hinata swore and quickly dodged the kunai that was headed towards her. Hinata held up her palms defensively, the Cloud nin smirked. The woman against Hinata was beautiful, with thick, curly, blond hair and violet eyes. Jaw line was squared, nose thin and long, lips full and heart shaped. The nin had no problem in playing to her assets, large breasts and a tiny waist that flared out for her to her hips. She wore a tight wrap dress that reminded Hinata of her sensei.

"Leave me," Hinata snarled and the Cloud nin laughed mockingly. They stuck with taijutsu, blocking, punching, and kicking. Hinata ducked a high kick and aimed an axe kick towards the woman's collar bone. The Cloud nin deflected it with her forearms and sent a punch to Hinata's solar plex. The wind was knocked from her lungs and Hinata sagged a bit. She tried to recuperate, but her lungs refused to work properly. Her medicine was quickly leaving her system. Hinata fell to her knees and blood bubbled up her throat and Hinata coughed roughly, blood spraying onto the grass. Her throat burned with pins and needles and the pain in her chest seized so tightly she could move.

"That's a good prey," The cloud Nin hummed and she turned Hinata over so she was on her back. "Now give me those precious eyes of yours." Hinata wheezed as the woman's long nails neared her eyes. One moment Hinata saw fingers, the next blood spun through the air and painted her surroundings, but Hinata could only feel the pumping in her veins, the burn in her throat, and the white noise that deafen her. Her heart was exerting itself, pounding, pounding, pounding away with it's broken gears. She felt a cool hand pet back her sweaty bangs.

"Breathe," Sasuke instructed. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Breathe." He took a deep breath as if to emphasize just how it was. Hinata watched him with blurry eyes and tried to mimic him. Her lungs quivered and shook, breaths coming out quick and short. Sasuke remained quiet and watched her, hand on his chest and he breathed deeply until Hinata's calmed down. She breathed quietly, shakily.

"I'm okay." Hinata tried to say.

"I know." was all he said.

* * *

**XI**

* * *

While the trip to Suna got closer, villages became less frequent. The thicket of trees began to thin and the heat began to spike.

"We'll need to pack more food the next village we go to. There won't be a food source for the next few days." Sasuke said, he wiped the beads of sweat that collected on his brow.

"Alright," Hinata hummed and shook her backpack off her body. She held it out expectantly towards Sasuke and he glared at her before taking it roughly and holding it. She unzipped her her plain jacket and rolled it up to conserve more space in her bag. She stepped in front of him, making Sasuke pause in his walk as she stuffed it in her bag. Sasuke's dark eyes took in Hinata's figure. Ever since they were younger she always wore a baggy sweater and Sasuke always assumed it was because she might have been chubby, but now that she shed the jacket off that wasn't the reason. Hinata had a very womanly body, unlike Ino's tall and willowy one with modest breasts, or Sakura's petite and thin , nor was it like TenTen's muscular and athlete type. Hinata had wide hips and thick thighs, her stomach was flat, save for the small, stubborn fat on her lower belly that dipped just above her belly button, her breasts were large, round and soft, her back wide to support them, but her shoulders were delicate looking. Her body was made to be loved and taken care of. She had what men would call a bearing body. Built to provide good, strong heirs.

"We should go." Sasuke adverted his eyes from the lilac tank top that dipped to the soft, globes.

"Can we take a break?" Hinata suggested and when Sasuke's face twisted into a scowl she quickly amended herself. "Lunch break! For lunch. Aren't you hungry?" She flattered. "Anou," She fiddled her thumbs. Sometimes Sasuke made her so nervous. "Nevermind."

"Don't make yourself sick," Sasuke grumbled and lightly nudged her with his shoulder. Hinata glanced up at him, his face lightly dusted with pink, his arms firmly crossed. "I am hungry, so we'll eat. I'll find some rabbit." Sasuke handed her both their bags and disappeared in a blur of navy.

Hinata started a small camp, their bags tucked under a tree as she found some rocks to create a fire barrier. She built a tight, log cabin for the fire and with a small jutsu it set ablaze. She slammed in two sticks on either side and side of the cast iron pot from her seal and slid it through another stick and balanced it on the branches to hold the pot lowly, over the fire. She filled the pot with water and set about to chop the rest of their vegetables.

"Stew?" Sasuke asked when he came back with three dead, skinned rabbits hanging from a tree.

"It's hearty and will keep us energize. Besides, the vegetables will go bad soon." Hinata chopped the carrots diagonally with a kunai. A part of the carrots launched into the dusty ground and she picked it up, blew the dirt off, and tossed into the pot. Sasuke's face paled as she started on the radish and turnip. Soon all ingredients were bubbling in the pot, Hinata added some seasoning to add flavor. When the veggies were soft and the meat tender, Hinata poured them both stew in a small, wooden bowl. SHe handed one to Sasuke and Sasuke gratefully took it. When he took a sip of it, he savored the flavors, the soft veggie and the way the rabbit fell apart in his mouth.

"Good?" Hinata asked, her moon eyes soft.

"Good." Sasuke confirmed.

* * *

**XII**

* * *

Night terrors

They happen to every ninja eventually, some more than others and Sasuke was one of the percentage that happened more than others. His dreams were stained in red, blood of his enemies, blood of his family, blood of strangers and of friends. He felt like he was drowning in it; thick, hot, endless blood.

And eyes; eyes that stared at him accusingly, eyes lifeless, and eyes begging. He couldn't protect everyone and he couldn't forget anyone. Most people assumed that he was cold hearted and cruel, but Sasuke wasn't. He remembered every person he killed, every expression on their face before their eyes dimmed. He could even remember their last words. Sasuke wasn't always like this. There was a time where he used to hide injured animals in his room and try to nurse them back to health. Itachi always found them and Itachi would Mystic Palm them back to health and send them on their way, because if their father ever found it, he would make Sasuke put the critters out of their misery.

Sasuke didn't want to be a killer, if things were different he would have fancied himself a medic, but fate was nothing but a cruel mistress to the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata pet back Sasuke's sweaty hair. His eyes flashed open and his fingers itched to wrap around the soft collum of her throat, but the gentleness that she provided made his tense muscles uncoil. "It's okay." Her thumb pressed down on the bridge of his nose and she rubbed up to his hairline; it was oddly comforting. There were times where Sasuke reminded her of Hanabi or Neji. His aloofness and stubbornness to express his feelings, but like her family members there was something that haunted them. Neji had his bird seal and the death of his family, Hanabi had the expectations of the clan and a dark night when an elder snuck into her room at night. Neji gave her the cold shoulder on his bad days, and Hinata dealt with it by making him his favorite tea and sweet. Hanabi was much more emotional. Hanabi holed in her room, she cried and broke her things and Hinata dealt with it by taking her sister in her arms and whispering words of encouragement. People like them didn't need someone bossy and pushy to get them out of their pains. They need a gentle touch and a soft reminder that there was support and love if needed.

Sasuke eased his breathing and when Hinata went to move her hand away, but Sasuke caught her by the wrist. His cheeks were red and under the moonlight it was the color a cherry tree. He didn't say anything as he pressed her hand back to his head and he didn't have to because Hinata knew what he needed. Her fingers tangled into his dark hair and her thumb pressed back to his nose bridge as she rubbed up his forehead.

* * *

**Review? **


	5. XIII-XV

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**So I have decided that the next chapter things will get a bit intimate, so once again, I will put warnings up**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XII**

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata's indigo hair fell down into rivulets when she let it loose from her bun. Sasuke watched as the glossy tresses tumbled down her back the color contrasted prettily against pale skin. It was raining; thick, messy rain pour that practically blinded them. They were taking shelter in a cave, just before they entered the desert. The earth was partially sand and partially forest, it made the sand part hard to walk in.

Sasuke didn't know when Hinata took off her jacket, but at some point it was off and carelessly draped on a rock as Sasuke kindled a fire. The fire wasn't there to keep them warm-it was too humid for that, but the fire was there to dry them off and cook what little tea they had left. The way the fire glowed off the yellow cave walls casted a warm lighting on Hinata, her shoulders bare only showing the white criss-cross straps on her shoulder blades.

She was pretty, Sasuke concluded. Her soft, elfin features, dark, indigo hair with her bangs that shaped her face just right. Her mouth small, but lips had the perfect heart shape curve to them, full and plump. When he thought of her; she didn't make his heart race nor the queasy feeling in his stomach. When he saw her, he felt a warmth that spread deep in his stomach to his heart. It spread and swirl in a pattern in his chest, soft, light, yet heavy-like molasses. It was a feeling that reminded him of a warm summer sunset, and he just went swimming, his body cold, but the weather warm enough to heat up his skin. She made him feel tired, but comfortable.

"Sasuke-san," Polite. She was always polite.

"Sasuke," He interrupted. "Drop the san." She gave him a kind smile.

"Sasuke," She amended. "Would you like some tea?" Sasuke made a soft hum of approval and Hinata busied herself with a kettle and the leftover tea blend they had. It was a blend that she made herself. Wild camomile, lavender, lemongrass, and just a bit of orange peel to keep it sweet. The brew wafted in the small cave and Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. It was a calming smell and the ingredients were picked out to calm and relax someone.

"For you," Hinata held out a small wooden cup for him. Sasuke looked at her, her pale orbs expressive and kind. Sasuke liked being the receiver of it. His cool fingers brushed against her as he took the small cup from her. He watched as she fixed herself a cup of tea and he brought the cup to his mouth. The liquid was warm, sweet, and eyes caught Hinata's. Yes, warm, sweet and relaxing was what he needed.

* * *

**XIV**

* * *

There was something about Uchiha Sasuke that pulled her in. He was so different than Naruto. Naruto was noble, he was kind and loud, and followed his beliefs even if they were unpopular. Sasuke was bent on revenge, was quite, distant, and cold. If Naruto was the sun, Sasuke was summer rain. Naruto was bright, he warmed everyone that stood around them, and he brought a sensation of hope. Sasuke was hot in a way that was almost unbearable, he had a way of digging beneath the skin and making a home, and like the summer heat, he pushed people away. But there were times, like the cool rain he could find a way to take away the brunt of it, a soothing sensation that was miniscule,but rememorable.

And if Hinata had to pick nowaday, she would pick the summer rain then the sun that shines.

* * *

**XV**

* * *

Sasuke had come to the conclusion that his feelings for the former heiress were slowly becoming less friendly. It was a slow happening, but he wasn't so emotionally stunted where he couldn't recognize his own feelings. There were little things about Hinata that drew him in. The way she smiled, the way a blush would dance across her face when he would _accidently_ brush his fingers against the back of her neck. It was the way she smelled, like pressed jasmine and honey. Hinata was something that Sasuke could slowly call home. She brought a sense of comfort and warmth in his heart that weighed heavy and light in his chest.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata turned to him, the desert was long passed behind them and the weather had lighten. They could now feel the coastal air, light, fresh, and salty. Sasuke ignored her. "Sasuke-san," Sasuke casually glanced away from her direction and Hinata pinked before stuttering out, "S-sorry, Sasuke-kun," She corrected and Sasuke turned his attention to her.

"Hn?" His dark eyes took in her soft features.

"Are you always going to ignore me if I call you 'san'?" Hinata twiddled her tumbs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke shrugged.

"But-."

"Why the ocean?" He interrupted. Hinata's pale, opal eyes turned to him curiously.

"Have you ever had a time where everything seems so _simple_?" Hinata asked. "As if the moment was something you can forget, but when you really look back at it; it's everything you want? I have memories there and before I die, I want to feel simple again." There was something that twisted in Sasuke's gut at the thought of her being dead.

Hinata pale

Hinata gasping

Hinata reaching

Hinata bleeding

Hinata dying

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke grunted.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. Sasuke didn't answer her.

* * *

**Review~!**

**Gah, I'm so happy you guys like this. Seriously, thank you.**


	6. XVI-XVIII

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**Warnings have been put.**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XVI**

* * *

Sasuke is a jealous man, but that wasn't surprising considering all Uchihas were incredibly jealous. Sasuke could remember the times where his father would stalk his mother around the village. (Just in case she got lost, his father told him when he took little Sasuke with him.) Sasuke could remember his mother who would secretly flash her Sharingan at women who even dare to take a glance at his father; and most of all he remembered his brother who would just snatch his girlfriend away from any place that ignited his jealousy.

So when Sasuke watched as Hinata bargain with the fruit salesman, he couldn't stop the ugly feeling that made his lip curl. Hinata, (she was just naive) was innocently talking the price down, while that low-life tried to make her laugh. His fingers would brush against wrist when he would pick a fruit. Sasuke's jaw tighten when Hinata laughed at something he said. Hinata was just polite, Sasuke thought to himself. The man's joke probably wasn't even funny. Hinata was just too kind not to laugh. Sasuke caught eyes with man and his eyes bleed red and the man flinched before hastily handing Hinata a small bag of apples and accepting whatever price Hinata suggested.

Sasuke felt a sense of machismo satisfaction when Hinata made her way to him. He was just a couple feet away from the small bazaar, his back pressed against the tree when Hinata held up a bright, shiny apple.

"I got a good price!" She said cheerily. Her face was illuminated with the joy she felt, her lips stretched out in a bright smile. It was a very pretty expression, a bit too pretty when it caused men to glance her way. Once again the ugly feeling bubbled like carbonated water in his chest. His hand clasped over the back of hers, fingers threading through hers as the tips of his fingers pressed against the waxy skin of the apple. He caught her pale gaze before bringing both their hands up to his mouth. His teeth sank into the skin and the skin broke with a soft crunch as apple juice slipped from the corner of his mouth. He released his hold her and was satisfied as the men looked away.

"Oh!" Hinata flushed and Sasuke brought his dark gaze to her and was pleasantly surprised by her pink face.

* * *

**XVII**

_Warning_

* * *

They collected enough money to stay a small motel. It was a bit shabby, but it offered a warm bed, hot water, and a complimentary breakfast. There was only one futon, but it was large enough for them to share, and as ninja's it wasn't the first time they shared futon with someone. There was a difference now though. Perhaps it was because they were freshly showered and she still smelled of jasmine and honey. Maybe it was the deep, masculine scent that rolled off of Sasuke's chest like a furnace against her. Perhaps it was because her legs were freshly shaved and when they brushed against Sasuke they felt like velvet. It could just be how hot the room felt and with the open window the cool air chilled their skin. Their bodies were above the blankets, Sasuke stripped to just his yukata, but he shed his arms out so his chest was bare. Hinata had pulled her hair up in a loose bun, her sleeves of her yukata rolled up and loose. If Sasuke would to look at her he could clearly see the ample amount of breasts she had. The tension was thick between the two, to where neither of them could sleep. Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch her. His body felt clammy and he could feel the thudding of his heart against his chest. Licking his lips he rolled over on his side to look at her. Hinata blinked at him in surprise, but she too rolled on her side so they were facing one another.

They didn't say anything because they didn't need to. Sasuke reached out cupped her cheek. Hinata sighed and pressed her cheek into it. Her lips grazed the dip of his palm. Sasuke slid his hand from her cheek to her neck and he could feel her flesh goosebump as he slid it down to her shoulder. His knuckles brushed the tops of her breasts and Hinata's breath hitched in her throat, a blush rising from her chest up her cheeks. He didn't remove his eyes from hers as his knuckles dragged across the soft skin of her cleavage, before he spread his hand across the expanse of the mound. Hinata made a small mewling sound and her eyes fluttered her breath became short and shallow. Sasuke could feel the weight of her breast in his hand, soft, round, and firm. He gave it an experimental squeeze and Hinata moaned so softly that Sasuke was eager to elicit more sounds from her. His fingers moved to the edge of her yukata and he slipped his hand inside her flesh was much softer and smoother than he imagined. He could feel her heart pounding away in her chest and he brought himself closer to her so he could nuzzle her face into her neck. He gently kneed her breast and his thumb dragged across her stiff nipple before trapping it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sasuke!" She whimpered loudly and Sasuke open mouth kissed her neck. Her hand curled around his wrist and she gently pulled it out from her. Sasuke furrowed his brow at her, concealing the hurt before it could be expressed. "My heart," Hinata panted. "I..I can't. I can't breathe." Hinata heaved and Sasuke understood. He sat up and pulled her into his chest. He breathed in and Hinata struggled to follow.

* * *

**XVIII**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Hinata asked as Sasuke lead her up a cliff.

"Don't be impatient." Sasuke huffed and Hinata gave him a soft smile as he lead her up higher and higher. It was quite the workout, but Hinata had took her medicine and the breathing exercises Sasuke taught her were paying off. Sasuke climbed over the ledge and held a hand out her Hinata to take. Hinata smiled as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"We're here." Sasuke said and he lead her to the edge of the cliff. Hinata inhaled sharply at the sight in front of her. They were on top of a cliff and while they still had miles and miles to go; off in the distance she could see the endless ocean. She could see thick trees, small villages, when she looked the the dark sky was splattered with stars and the crescent moon never look so bright.

"It's not the ocean," Sasuke said, his cheeks just a hint of pink. "But it's one of those simple moments you like so much." he grumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hinata turned to him and smile so widely her face hurt.

"Thank you," She stepped closer to him and with one hand on the back of his neck she claimed his mouth with her own, and Sasuke was fine with her claim. **  
**

* * *

**Review! Thank you all for the previous ones. You guys inspired me to write some more :DD**


	7. XIX-XXI

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**I think I'm a bit of a cold author. I don't really respond to you guys at all so I'll respond to some reviews that I feel like I can respond to.**

**Breezy2319: I'm so glad you thought it was funny. I always pictured that if an Uchiha woman was going to express jealously she would do it in a "dignified" yet catty manner. I'm glad you enjoy it. :D**

**BellaOfTheTower: Really? What fic is that? I'm always looking for good reads on here. Hahaha, I'm happy you think they're beautiful. I try very hard to write those romance scenes not so gushy, but still with a softness to them. **

**Fher34: Thank you so much! Yeah, thought some people may not like such saucy things so I put up a warning. I'll admit I do love writing smut and such haha. It's a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine to read and write them n.n'' Yeah, I'm trying to update a bit more frequently. Normally I have two chapters a time ready, but I wait a while. **

**July's Winter: Thank you for coming out of your seashell to review! Thank you! Believe it or not, I actually painstakingly picked out a "cover" picture for this. I wanted that sort of elegance and carelessness to it. I'm glad I managed to get a gist of it. Awh, you're such a doll. Thank you so much for that compliment. I'm very happy you think so.**

**Guest: Ahhh, yes many of you have commented on Hinata's impending death. I have something worked out for her. I actually have the whole ending planned out, but I'll keep everything to myself. I believe that their's 'light' in the real life. It's all about finding and preserving it. I believe that life can be portrayed like it is in fiction with endless love and breathless experiences. I think that sometimes we get so caught up in the negative aspects in life we forget to enjoy the little moments and the simplicity in life.**

**Neon Renaissance: When writing Sasuke, I think he's more emotionally open to himself than he is too others. So I think that when it comes to expressing himself he's much more of a physical type of person. He can't say what he wants to say, but he can only hope that his touch can express everything that words can't do for him.**

**Mels: I'm actually a sucker for sad endings. Healers, healers, healers; like I said I have everything for Hinata planned out.**

**Aurora0914: Thank you, I'm glad you think so & I shall continue!**

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XIX**

* * *

Sasuke always kept his taste of women to himself. His first crush was a civilian girl who was three years older than him. At the time Sasuke was six and she was nine. She helped her mother in the library and she was all around average. Her hair was a plain brown color, but her eyes were the color of honeycomb. Her cheeks were cubby and face round, her nose a bit too wide, and her eyes close set, but all of her features blended into something was cute. It was her personality that drew him in. When Sasuke got lost in the large library, straying from his mother, he wedged himself between two bookshelves. He was too afraid that if he was to wander off again his mother would never find him. Then she appeared in all her plain features and plain clothes. She coaxed him out with a picture book and she let him sit in her lap as she read to him. Sasuke didn't know what happened, but her family later moved and he didn't see her since.

Sasuke's second crush was when he was thirteen. It was after his abandonment of Konoha and she was a sound girl. Her hair was dark as his own, her skin reminded him of the color of chestnuts, dark and brown, so different from his pale skin. He liked the way it contrasted when they held hands in the dark. She was quiet, but when she spoke she said the oddest things. She was weird and a bit dorky, but she was his small sun in the dungeon. Their relationship only lasted for a year and a half; one day she never came back from a mission.

Hinata was his third crush. She was warmth, she was the feeling of feathers gliding against skin, she was that deep feeling of sleepiness at the end of the day. Hinata was the prettiest, but she was in a classical sense. His library girl was an unconventional pretty, his sound girl was an exotic pretty, but Hinata was a classical. Hinata was the girl that he could hide away, she was the girl that made him feel like it was okay to be selfish and sometimes-no-all the time he wanted to be selfish when it came to her.

* * *

**XX**

* * *

Hinta liked four boys in her life. The first one was a boy from a noble family. He was pretty like a girl with soft, purple hair and dark eyes. He spoke softly and he read to her when she asked him to. He was ten when she met him and she only four. Hinata liked to fancy ideas of them getting married and they would spend their days with him reading to her and she would braid his long hair with flowers and ivy. From what she last heard of he married a noble girl when he was seventeen.

The second boy was Naruto. Naruto who was kind and strong and was the sun. He stood up for her and believed in her when everyone else saw her downfall. Naruto who didn't notice her feelings for him because he was always chasing who inspired her, but made her heart weep.

The third boy was not a boy, but a man who was twice her age. Hinata was sixteen at the time and he was thirty-four. He was a Hyuuga also, but he was from the branch family. He wasn't a ninja, but rather a simple cook. He taught her how to cultivate her own seasonings, how pick the right plants for tea, he taught her how to cook, and how to kiss, and how writhe beneath a man. She could easily claim that he was her first love, but first loves were always bitter when she caught him with a Hyuuga servant girl in the kitchen, his face buried between her thighs. Hinata was furious, hurt, and heart-broken. She wanted nothing more, but to punish him as his heiress, but Hinata was not a cruel woman. She casted them out of her mind. She had a feeling that Neji knew, but Neji always knew everything about her. From what she knew, her first love had married the servant girl and they had their first born child.

Then-then there was Sasuke. Hinata never thought that she would love him. Yet she did. Maybe she loved him because he offered her everything she could never have, but she knew it went deeper than that. Sasuke was the type of strength that she needed. He knew when she need help and he gave it to her whether she wanted it or not. He wasn't afraid to make her mad, because everything he did he did because apart of her wanted to, but was too scared. Sasuke was a surprise that Hinata was amazed by everyday.

* * *

**XXI**

* * *

When they made it to the ocean the was setting, casting an orange and pink glow across the sky. The water shone bright, the waves moving at a slow, lethargic pace. Hinata could feel that noglastic feeling once she shed her sandals off and sand got between the crevices of her toes. Hinata exhaled softly and tilted her head up, spreading her arms out. She felt simple and alive. She pulled off her shirt and pants and walked straight into the chilly ocean water. She got on her knees and laid the in shallow water. The sand was warm on her back and the waved lulled around her shallowly. Hinata stared at the soft swirls of colors in the sky. She was here. She was here and she now she felt sad. She felt her throat tighten, because this, this was her dying wish. She was dying. She was going to die and she was only eighteen. Her fingers dug into the wet sand, heavy and clunky beneath her fingers. Oh God! She was dying. There was so much she wanted to do and say, but her time was limited and worst of all it was a limit where she didn't know how. It was a limited limitless life. It could end at any moment and she would never see it coming. Hinata could feel her face crumple and she sobbed, her hands covering her face.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, he had walked into the water, uncaring if his pants were now wet. She could see him in her blurry vision. "Don't cry." He murmured.

"I'm going to die." She said in a shuddery breath. "I'm going to die with nothing to show for. I did nothing in this world. Nothing extraordinary. I leave no mark in this world." Sasuke knelt down and rested his body weight on her, resting his elbows on either side of her head.

"You left your mark." Sasuke skimmed his nose along her jaw line. His sandy hand cupped her face. "You left your mark." Sasuke couldn't say what he wanted to say. That her mark was forever branded to him. He kissed her then and there. Wet, sandy, cold in the water. He kissed her so she could feel just what she meant to him, just what mark she left in this world.

And when she kissed back, he could feel that she understood.

* * *

** Review~!?**


	8. XXII-XXIV

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XXII**

_Warning_

* * *

Making love to Hinata was being wrapped in a comfortable blanket. It was the soft, floaty feeling of euphoria. Making love to Hinata, was something that Sasuke could never tire of. He loved the way she sighed, the way her body arched into his, the way she clung to him and whispered his name.

It wasn't easy though. It took a long time to find the right mixture of medicines and herbs to relax her body and steady her heart-rate. Making love was dangerous, it could kill her, but it was a risk Hinata was willing to take. She wouldn't mind dying in his arms. Sasuke was against it. He didn't want to, but with the right mixture they could; he could fully express his love for her. When they first made love, it was awkward, bumps and fumbles and mismatched pacing, but it didn't matter. When Sasuke bumped his forehead against her, she breathlessly laughed. When Hinata grinded too roughly, Sasuke grunted gently stroked her hip to ease up. When they're teeth gnashed too harshly, she flushed and he smirked before placing wet kisses on her collar bone. Everything was new to them, their bodies, their likes and moans; everything was an experimentation that they never tired of.

"Sasuke," Hinata mewled and her fingers dug into his shoulders, Sasuke resting his weight on his elbows as he thrusted inside of her. His face was buried into her neck and he loved the smell of honey, jasmine, salt, and something that he could only describe as Hinata. Hinata flipped them over, straddling his hips she rode him, but she pulled his body up. Her sweaty arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Look at me," She said, the breath long and gone from her lungs. "Please," She brought his face to hers because she liked watching his expressions. His normally cold face with cracks, with pleasure, of fondness. She liked watching him fall apart because when he fell apart he broke under her, for her, because of her. And when Sasuke came, his eyes fluttered and she kissed him, coming for him.

* * *

**XXIII**

* * *

They moved into a small wooden cabin that overlooked the sea with a tin roof. It was small with one room, one bathroom, and a small kitchen and living room. There was no dining room, but they didn't need one. When the weather was nice they ate outside and if the weather was bad they would eat on their bed. It was had been two weeks since they met the ocean and all they did was indulged in one another.

"Sasuke," Hinata lazily drew designs on his thigh. He was sitting in the chair outside and she at his feet. She knew that she could sit in his lap, but she wanted to stretch out her legs, but still be near him. Her head was leaning against the inner of his thighs as his fingers drew on top of his muscular thigh. "Why won't you ask?" She thought of their deal. Sasuke tensed, but his hand went over hers. Hinata looked up at him.

"I don't need to." He said carefully.

"I don't understand." Hinata furrowed her brow. Sasuke touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I don't _need_ to." He repeated and at that moment Hinata understood what he meant. Hinata smiled at and nuzzled her face into his thigh.

"I'm glad."

* * *

**XXIV**

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked staring at Sasuke's expressionless eyes. She made her announcement from across the room. She was standing at the counter in the kitchen, knife forgotten on the cutting board along with the leeks. Sasuke was putting a book away when she spoke and then his body had frozen.

"It's dangerous," Sasuke finally said, lips pursed to a thin line. "You're sick."

"I know, but what are you thinking?" Hinata pressed. Sasuke walked over to her until he stood in front of her. It had been six months since they decided to stay; six lazy months and they were content with their simple life.

"I think," Sasuke finally said after a pause. "that I may be happy." His palm rested on her lower belly.

"So am I." Hinata smiled and clasped her hand over his.

* * *

** Review~!?**


	9. XXV-XXVIII

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**Thank you so much~! I'm glad so many of you enjoy this story. Hahaha, a lot of you want to know what Hinata's outcome will be. Me telling you will just be such a major spoiler. Hinata is too sick to have children, but that doesn't mean impossible. There are very high risks they're taking. Yeah sometimes I do run into stories where the romance feel so rush. I tried not to do that, I try to make it a gradual thing, but this story is told in glimpses of their lives stretching through different times of their lives. I'm also glad it doesn't seem overtly fluffy. I know there's a lot of lovey dovey scenes, but I try to keep it as realistic as possible. People don't say cheesy things out loud mostly and I feel like we're more cheesy in our thoughts and just as cliche. I try to write their interaction more open about their feelings to themselves and showing it in small, subtle ways to one another.  
**

**This story is probably going to be around 15-20ish chapters, but probably 60ish "glimpses" if that makes any sense. **

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XXV**

* * *

"Would you love it if it was a girl?" She asked.

"Yes."

"If it was a boy?"

"Yes."

"If it had the Byakugan?"

"Yes."

"The Sharingan?"

"Yes."

"And-" Hesitation. "Nothing at all?"

"Especially if then." Pale hands wrapped around a small, but rounded belly.

"I would love it regardless." His thumb stroked her belly.

"Love it if was boy or girl, if it wanted to be a ninja or not." Her head leaned back into his shoulder.

"If it had my eyes or yours." She kissed his cheek.

"I hope for your eyes." She touched his eyelid gently. "Your eyes and my hair."

* * *

**XXVI**

* * *

Motherhood embraced Hinata. It became her. Her belly swelled with their child , her hair glossen, her cheeks rosy. Sasuke liked to watch her waddle across the room, he liked watching her place her hand on her belly and rub it gently. He enjoyed the way she napped all the time and how her feet swelled and he would rub them. He liked her mood swings, from angry, sad, and joyful. It was all a reminder that inside of her was an achievement of their love for one another.

* * *

**XXVII**

* * *

"Hikari?" Hinata tapped the pen to her mouth and Sasuke snorted.

"No. No names that start with an 'H'. It's too Hyuuga." Sasuke said. Hinata rolled her eyes at him, but agreed.

"What do you suggest?" Hinata inquired.

"Chiwa if it's a girl." Sasuke snagged the pen away from her and wrote 'Chiwa' on the paper.

"Sato if it's a boy?" Hinata suggested brightly.

"No, I prefer Tamaki." Sasuke wrote 'Tamaki' on the boy side. Hinata pouted at him.

"I don't get to pick a name out?" Hinata grumbled giving him a pointed look. Sasuke placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"You get to carry it. You get to spend so much time with it." Sasuke countered and Hinata didn't even bother to stifle her laughter. She caressed his hair back.

"Don't be jealous," She teased and Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

**XXVIII**

* * *

Hinata awoke that night with a lurch in her belly. The sea smelt too strong and fishy and it made her stomach protest. Hinata slowly rose herself from the bed and breathed in deeply from her nose. She felt herself gag and she quickly made way into the bathroom and vomiting into the porcelain bowl. Sasuke rubbed her back soothingly.

"Go back to sleep," Hinata urged him.

"I would be a lame father if I did." Sasuke retorted and started to braid her hair away from her face.

"I'm fine." She said firmly.

"You're upchucking." Hinata vomited again and Sasuke didn't bother hiding his smug smirk.

"Don't be smug," Hinata roughly pulled at his ear and Sasuke scowled before backing away.

"Brat," He glared at her and Hinata sneered at him.

"Go away, you're not helping." Hinata heaved again and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You won't let me."

"I don't need you to!"

"Don't get emotional."

"I'm not emotional!" Hinata said teary eyed. "Why are you being so mean to me?" Sasuke internally winced as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. He sighed heavily and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"I'm," Sasuke struggled to find the words. Hinata rubbed her tears away and blinked at him dolefully. "sorry." Sasuke leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. HInata flushed vermillion and she pushed him away so roughly that Sasuke was sprawled across the white tile.

"Don't kiss me when I just threw up!" She squeaked. Sasuke smirked at her.

"You did taste awful."

* * *

**Review~?!**


	10. XXIX-XXXII

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XXIX**

* * *

Sasuke watched her with a frown deeply etched across his face. Hinata was knitting away with gray yarn, making a baby blanket. It was comfortingly domestic, in fact everything that they've been doing was boringly domestic. Hinata taking the role of a dutiful housewife and mother and Sasuke off fishing for food and sale. He was also making repairs on their tin roof or carving new wooden furniture with drift wood they found along the shore. If anything their lives were blatantly sexist since Sasuke was considered a 'breadwinner' and Hinata literally being barefoot and pregnant, but it wasn't like that at all. Sasuke knew that Hinata was a strong, independant woman in her right. He knew that she didn't need him, that she would be fine on her own. He knew that if she was in danger she could fend for herself since she was a former kunoichi. On the flip side of the coin, Sasuke wasn't a demanding man who expect Hinata to be obedient and always have dinner on the table for him. Sasuke could cook his own meals and he didn't mind cooking for Hinata. He supposed they acted this way because they secretly wanted such a normal, mundane, simple life. A life without ninjas, clan rules, or the constant need for revenge. This life was boring, but Sasuke loved it.

"Sasuke," Hinata held up the tightly woven blanket. "does it look nice?" Hinata asked. Sasuke have a smile that was his own; an odd quirk of the lips.

"It's nice." Sasuke concluded.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Hinata was getting larger. Very large in fact and since the only town healer around was just a basic medicine man.

"I think I'm going to pop soon." Hinata commented one day during lunch. Sasuke had laid out a blanket on the sand with their bento boxes. Hinata was sitting with at least four pillows shoved behind her back to support herself. Sasuke fumbled with his chopsticks and glanced up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked and his eyes bled to red, staring at her belly as if it would reveal all the secrets.

"I'm getting big and more restless. The baby is too." Hinata complained and she took Sasuke's hand and pressed it to the side of her belly. "Kick for Tou-san." Sasuke flushed at his soon-to-be new name. The baby refused to kick and Sasuke scowled at her belly. "The baby never wants to kick for you." Hinata giggled. Hinata winced when the baby kicked the opposite side of her belly. She dragged Sasuke's hand to where the kick was and again the baby refused to kick his palm. They chased the baby's kick for a while before Sasuke gave up and pulled his hand away.

"Damn kid. Already playing favorites." He grumbled and sank down to lay his head onto of Hinata's belly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once the baby is born the baby will love their Tou-san very much." Hinata reassured and Sasuke grunted. The baby kicked the back of Sasuke's head through Hinata's belly. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and glared at her belly.

"Momma's boy." Sasuke scowled.

* * *

**XXXI**

* * *

"It will only be four days." Sasuke said, his hand on her cheek. "Two to get there and two to get back."

"I'm just worried." Hinata admitted, her voice soft. She glanced up at him through the thicket of her lashes. "What if you run into someone? Or if they detain you?"

"Tch," Sasuke smirked down at her. "They could try." Hinata bit her lip worriedly.

"I know who you will ask." Hinata said after a pause. "I understand why, and if possible can you do me a favor?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"What?" Sasuke scrutinized her.

"C-can..you bring Neji-nii along also?" She braced herself.

"You want _him_?" Sasuke spat. "He's the reason why we need a medic in the first place."

"I know, I know," She placated him by soothingly rubbing his arms. "But Neji-Nii is the reason why we are here in general. He helped me leave." Going on her tippy toes she pulled Sasuke close to her. "I want him here when the baby is born." Who was Sasuke to deny her that?

* * *

**XXII**

* * *

He had left Hinata in their little home two days ago, and now he was at the one place he never really thought he would be again. Hinata was very close to her due date, and birthing would be a very delicate process. They needed the best medic that they knew and Sasuke begrudgingly knew who it would be. He's been watching her for a while. She was lazing around her home, it must have been a day off, because she was dressed casually and munching away on a pork bun. SHe didn't notice him because his chakra was muted, but she always had a penchant for chakra. Sneaking into her home was easy, she had only the basic traps and she really needed to upgrade it.

"I need your help." He said when she was leaning in her fridge looking for another pork bun. Her body tensed and she whipped around her green eyes wide and teary.

"Sasuke-kun," She breathed out softly.

"Sakura," Sasuke said coldly. "I need your help."

* * *

**Review~?!**


	11. XXXIII-XXXVI

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**SO, here's an update.**

**Gah you guys I reach 100 reviews. .w. You don't even know how happy that makes me feel.**

**So I just recently went to the beach. I got loads of inspiration there. I swam in the ocean and let the waves knock me around a bit, I built a sandcastle, and slept in the sand. It was all very lovely, but I got sunburned, but thanks to my brown skin it wasn't that bad. **

**And now the moment, we've been waiting for. **

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XXXIII**

* * *

"I won't betray Kohona." Sakura said firmly. Sasuke scoffed at her.

"I'm not asking that." There was a slight sneer to his tone. "I need your help." Sasuke looked out her window. "Tonight, meet me six hundred yards away from the Kohona entrance. Bring Hyuuga Neji also." Before the pinkette could further question him; he disappeared.

* * *

**XXXIV**

* * *

When dusk settled across Kohona, Sakura had a small backpack on her shoulders and Hyuuga Neji was tracking her a bit of a distant away. The plan to detain Sasuke was simple. Sakura would try to coerce information from him, she would then rejected his offer, and if battle came to it, Neji was there as back up along with a hidden Naruto.

"You came." Sasuke said knowingly.

"Why," Sakura licked her dry lips. "Why do you need my help?" Sasuke regarded her with cold eyes. His hand slithered into his pocket to fetch a small, square paper medicine packet. "For the Hyuuga." Sasuke tossed it up into the trees and Neji caught it and leaped to the ground.

"Seems like you knew all along." Neji mused as he eyed the square packet critically. He opened the small opening to reveal a small bunch of herbs. His moon orbs narrowed before he sniffed it cautiously. Neji froze when the smell assaulted him.

_Orange peel, jasmine, and black tea leaves_

"Where did you get this?" Neji demanded harshly. It was the tea. The tea Hinata would brew him on his bad days. The tea that warmed his chest when she handed him the cup with a soft smile on her lips. The words _'It'll be okay, Neji-nii' _ just lingering at the tip of her tongue. His bloodline limit activated as veins spiderwebbed across the corners of his eyes.

"It's why we need her help." Sasuke tilted his head to the medic. Neji clutched the small tea packet tightly.

"Is she," Neji paused, his throat tight. "is she okay?"

"She won't be if she doesn't come."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura demanded, green eyes flashing back and forth to the two geniuses.

"Sakura," Neji pocketed the tea packet. "We will be going with Uchiha-san. It seems Hinata needs our help." Sakura gaped at him.

"H-Hinata?!" She stammered.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously somewhere in the woods. "What did you do to Hinata-chan." A fist came flying out and Sasuke casually stepped aside. He scowled at Neji and Sakura.

"You brought this idiot?"

* * *

**XXXV**

* * *

Hinata groaned softly when she felt her baby kick at her bladder.

"Please stop," She huffed, placing a delicate hand on her belly. As if the baby knew the pain it was putting it's mother in; it's little kicks ceased. Hinata wobbled into her bed and tucked the blanket around her. Sasuke was gone for three days now and she was becoming increasingly worried. Their baby was becoming more and more restless. She's been having contractions, but she thought that they be Braxton Hicks, but she was becoming suspicious that they might not be after all. Hinata looked at the night sky when another contraction hit her, pain shooting in her lower back.

"Ah!" She doubled over. "Please, Sasuke." She pleaded to the Gods for him to hurry. The night went by with her belly tightening and pain becoming more frequent. If Sasuke didn't come soon she feared she would give birth to this baby alone.

* * *

**XXXVI**

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep that night and morning came and afternoon began to creep in when she felt like she had to pee. She wobbled out of bed, leaning most of her weight against the wall. Her feet and legs felt swollen and every step was a pinprick of needles in her limbs. She was half way to the bathroom when she felt a gush of water spill from between her legs. At first she thought she wet herself, but there was so much water that she knew the it was her water that broke.

"No," Hinata whispered horrified. "No, not yet!" Hinata sank to the ground and panted. Her heart was fluttering anxiously in her chest. A contraction hit her again, this time the pain just a bit more intense. "Ahhh!" She wailed. She tried to calm her breathing, tried to ease her heart. She didn't know how long she sat there, but the baby was coming soon, the contractions closer and closer. When another hit, Hinata didn't bother to muffle her cry of pain.

"Hinata," Sasuke slammed their little door open. Hinata felt relief flood her body.

"Sasuke," She whimpered with her hand out stretched. Sasuke knelt down and took her hand, his normally cool visage broken with worry. "It's coming." She whimpered.

"Hinata-sama," Neji quickly knelt next to her other side.

"Neji-nii," She smiled through her pain. "You came."

"Of course." Neji said and he bent over and lifted her up off the ground.

"Put her in bed," Sakura ordered when she assessed the situation. "Her water broke so that means the baby will be coming soon." Sasuke quickly showed them the door to their room and Neji settled Hinata gently in bed. Sakura hovered over with a glowing green hand over Hinata's heart.

"She won't be able to handle a vaginal birth." Sakura said with a frown. "I'll have to perform a Caesarian."

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered in awe. "You're _huge_." Sasuke and Neji glowered at the blond idiot that decided to follow them.

"Idiot!" Sakura plowed her fist into his head. "Make yourself useful and get me warm water, towels, and a bowl of water." Naruto grumbled, rubbing the bump on his head before obliging.

"My baby," Hinata groaned.

"Hinata," Sakura turned to her. "I'll have to put you under. You can't be awake for this. If you panic then it can send you into cardiac arrest." Sakura said to the former heiress as she lifted Hinata's lavender shirt off of her body.

"No," Hinata shook her head fervently. "I want to be awake. If something happens to the baby!" Hinata could feel the edge of hysteria ebb at her.

"Sasuke," Sakura warned him and Sasuke pet back Hinata's indigo locks.

"I'll make sure everything goes smoothly." Sasuke's eyes spun and spun and Hinata slept and slept.

-x-

Hinata felt groggily when she awoke. There was a pain in her stomach and she could hear incoherent voices speaking. Her mind felt fuzzy and twirling and she felt as if something was missing, but what was it? Hinata felt her eyes widen and her hand flew to her belly and an anguished cry tore from her lips.

Her baby?! Where was her baby?

"Calm down, you'll make yourself sick." Hinata whirled around to see Sasuke smirking at her from his seat near the window. In his arms was a bundle of the gray blanket that she knitted all those months ago.

"Is..is that-?" Hinata breathed out.

"Tamaki," Sasuke moved over to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "here." Sasuke gingerly maneuvered his son into Hinata's arms. Hinata held the small infant in her arms and could feel tears prick at her eyes.

"He's beautiful," She cried. Tamaki was so small in her arms, with a chubby round face and rosy cheeks. His hair was black like Sasukes, his cheekbones were also Sasuke's along with his jawline and eyebrows, but he had Hinata's chin, lips, and when Tamaki opened his little eyes to reveal pale orbs. Tamaki gave a pitiful cry and Hinata pulled the baby closer to her and smelling his mother Tamaki eased himself near her breasts. Hinata knew she was crying, she couldn't help herself. She loved this little boy with all her heart and logically she knew it was because he was her son, but still. It was a wordless feeling, an expressionless moment, so intangible that she couldn't explain just how she felt when her son took her finger in his soft palm.

"Don't be a crybaby," Sasuke said and he turned her face to him, but Hinata could see just how emotional he was. His dark eyes blooming with feelings that Sasuke never thought he would be worthy of. "You did good." Sasuke said and Hinata gave a breathless laugh when he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Review~?!**


	12. XXXVII-XL

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**So, I basically have the skeleton of how this story will progress and end, so that means an_ end_ is near. **

**I also been mulling over another story idea which I will probably write today or tomorrow. It's because I've been reading too much Shoujo manga about butlers and yakuza. It will be a SasuHinaNeji fic and it will be full chapters and a modern AU. So keep an eye of it sometime, yeah?**

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata and onesided Hinata/Neji**

**AU**

* * *

**XXXVII**

* * *

Sasuke marveled at how small his son was. There was something about his little child that struck a chord deep within him. The instant Sakura handed the crying baby into his arms, Sasuke could feel promises, hopes, and love grow in him. Tamaki was the perfect blend of him and Hinata. Every feature could be easily seen that this child was theirs. Sasuke placed his hand on his belly, the tip of his middle finger just brushing beneath his chin and the end of his wrist grazing the top of the diaper. Sasuke could feel the t_hump, thump,_ of his heart, quick, fluttering _alive_. He made him, a cocktail of him and Hinata was something couldn't even fathom. He just couldn't grasp it. Tamaki kicked his little limbs in his sleep, his face scrunching up in a fussy cry. There was a surge of panic that ignited, how was he suppose to care of such a fragile life? With so many who want him dead, did he really have what it took to protect his family? Tamaki's chubby hand enclosed around Sasuke's index finger, his finger too big for even Tamaki to fully grasp, but the baby's grip was tight. Any fears Sasuke held were washed away. This was his family, and he would be damned it someone was to take them away.

* * *

**XXXVIII**

* * *

When Hinata was sleeping, Sasuke preparing the crib, and Sakura and Naruto preparing something to eat, Neji held Hinata's baby in his arms. Tamaki was small and Neji wondered if it was because of Hinata's weak body. Tamaki looked like Hinata, but Sasuke seeped his way into him. Neji cradled him close to his chest. If he squinted, he could imagine that it was his child in his arms; his and Hinata's. He held Tamaki closer to him and breathed in his newborn scent. If Hinata stayed he fancied an idea that this could be their life, or if she allowed him to come with her. Neji could picture a life like this, he could love a life with this, but it wasn't his. He was just a bypasser peeking into a fantasy that would mock him. Apart of Neji felt like he should resent this child, this child was a reminder that Hinata would never be his, this child was Sasuke's, and this child would be a living embodiment of Sasuke's and Hinata's love, but as the baby stirred he was reminded that this child was also Hinata's. This child was a creation of Hinata and for that he loved Tamaki. Neji trailed the back of one finger across the soft, rose like skin.

"You could've been mine." He whispered to the sleeping infant.

* * *

**XXXIX**

* * *

Naruto squinted at the baby in the cradle. Tamaki looked like Sasuke too much.

"Poor kid," Naruto sighed solemnly. Sasuke glared at his ex-comrade. "I'm just saying," Naruto held his hands. "poor kid looks like you." Sasuke scowled at him.

"Better than any loser kid's you'll have." Sasuke retorted. Naruto turned the the Uchiha.

"Sakura and my babies will never be losers! And the could totally beat your wimpy kid's ass anytime!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at him. Sakura whirled to the Kyuubi container and slammed her fist into his head.

"Like I'll have kids with you!" Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined as he rubbed his bump. "They'll be Hokage kids."

"If you become Hokage, Kohona will be doomed." Sasuke snarked. Naruto turned his impish blue eyes to Sasuke.

"Hey Teme, _Tamaki_ is a pretty girly name don't ya think?" Naruto smirked and Sasuke's eyes bled red.

"Better than being named fish cake dobe." Naruto scowled.

"I'm named after the gutsy ninja!"

"Fish cake." Naruto moved to tackle him, Sakura screamed at them to be quiet because Hinata and Tamaki was sleeping, and Neji removed Tamaki from the scene. Naruto couldn't stop the grin from his face, because this Sasuke was a flicker of the past one. Naruto could see it. This Sasuke was happier.

* * *

**XL**

* * *

"Because of your large breasts, make sure you press down on one side. You don't want to suffocate him." Sakura instructed as Hinata tried to maneuver Tamaki near her breast.

"That can happen?" Hinata asked a bit bewildered.

"People don't think so, but it can." Tamaki nosed at Hinata's nipple before latching on with a suckle. Hinata let a hiss of pain out.

"Breast-feeding is going to hurt, your nipple will chap, but once they heal the skin will toughen and it won't hurt." Sakura said with a sympathetic wince. Hinata sighed once the pain dulled and gently rocked Tamaki.

"He's happy," Sakura commented softly. Hinata grinned at her baby.

"Yeah,"

"I was talking about Sasuke," Sakura said and Hinata looked up at her in surprise.

"He's much happier with you than he was ever with me." Sakura cleared her throat. "I mean he was never mine, but...I don't think I could've made him happy like you did."

"Sakura," Hinata murmured quietly, trying to think of something to say to comfort the medic, but Sakura held up a hand.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Sakura could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you for bring Sasuke back." Sakura cried. "You brought him back when Naruto and I couldn't. Thank you." Sakura covered her face with one hand while she cried, for the lost of her first love and because the glimpse of that grumpy boy was back. He wasn't the blood-hungry avenger he was, he wasn't the monster that he was becoming. Hinata placed a hand on her pink head.

"Thank you for giving him to me." Hinata smiled through her own tears. "I promise to take good care of him."

"You better!" Sakura grinned and Hinata laughed softly.

* * *

**Review~?!**


	13. XLI-XLIII

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**onlyluna: **_Nope, they will not be going back to Kohona. Sasuke is a traitor to the village and he won't be accepted back into Kohona and Hinata will be kept away in the Hyuuga clan. Plus they wouldn't want their children to grow up in the clan life when the clan life has done nothing, but cause them pain. They want to live normal, civilian lives and forget about the ninja past. haha, yeah I have some Sasuke and Tamaki jealously scenes planned in my head, because after all Tamaki is a Mama's boy._

**Shiny Kittens: **_Yeah with Sakura talking about "bringing him back" she means it in an emotional sense. Someone can always bring Sasuke back physically, but to bring back the person he once was is something different. Sakura was thanking Hinata for bringing the old Sasuke back, because Sakura couldn't._

**Sasuhina**: _This chapter will show more depth to Hinata's condition. So it will give you an idea of what is physically happening to Hinata._

**GrannyFranny: **_Not the last chapter. I have much more planned. It will end roughly 20 ish chapters, maybe a bit more or a few less. _

**kandita: **_This chapter will show about Hiashi's feelings for Hinata's departure. _

* * *

_Again, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, and alerts. I'm still writing the first chapter to my sasuhinaneji fic so those who are looking forward to please bear with my slowness. If you guys have any questions about the story or just anything in general, please ask, I would love to answer them ._

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata, onesided Hinata/Neji, and onesided Sasuke/Sakura**

**AU**

* * *

**XLI**

* * *

41.

Hinata was sitting on the couch with Tamaki nestled deeply in her arms, his moon eyes only opened partially as he slowly dozed off. Naruto was off doing the groceries, Sakura went out on an errand with Sasuke, and Neji was calmly sitting next to her.

"How is everyone?" Hinata asked quietly. Neji's eyes flickered to hers for a moment before gazing back out the window where the waves leisurely beckoned and called.

"Hanabi took it the hardest as did your teammates." Neji informed her. "Hanabi refused to leave her room for days, but nowadays she's better. A little more cold, but I believe she understands why. She forgives you." Hinata closed her eyes tightly at the thought. She really was selfish.

"Kiba and Shino?" Hinata dared to ask.

"Heh," Neji shook his head. " Kiba was very adamant about finding you and bring you back. Shino was quiet as usual." Neji turned his gaze to her and held her stare. " Shino said something to him. I don't know what it was, but Kiba relented his decision to look for you. He's very bitter about it, but he respects your choice."

"And my father?"

"You know your father." Neji said bitterly. "He's a cold man Hinata, but he isn't emotionless. He spends his time in his study looking at your photo. He believes we are unaware, but we know he spends his nights in your room. We can hear him cry when he thinks we are asleep. He blames himself." Hinata rubbed her burning eyes.

"I don't blame him. The council pressured him." Hinata said thickly. Neji gently brushed Hinata's overgrown bangs that hid the pale green mark on her forehead. Hinata flinched at bit in surprise as his thumb brushed against the slightly raised skin.

"This is because of me." Neji whispered. "This mark," he paused. "I always thought this mark damned me into servitude that it marked me lower class and I hated it. I hated you. Now though, this mark is a reminder that I doomed you. I see this mark and I remember the look on your face when we were put against each other to fight. I see you fighting despite your pain and my foolish self beating you done despite the fact that I knew you were too injured. I see it everyday in the mirror and all I see is you, Hinata." Neji slid his fingers down to the delicate curve of her jaw line until it cupped her chin so gently as though she would shatter in his calloused hands. "I see that I lost the woman I love. That I hurt the woman I love. That I _killed_ the woman I love. You don't understand that I would do anything for you, do you?" Neji allowed his hand to fall from her face and into his lap listlessly.

"Neji," Hinata cried softly. "If I knew! If I knew your feelings for me-" Neji silenced her with a thumb pressed against her lips.

"Don't." He said, his voice filled with an agonizing tone. "Don't tell me that it could have been. If you tell me that I swear it, I swear I will steal you away. Don't. _Please_." Hinata dutifully kept her mouth shut. His hand moved up and brushed her cheekbone and he pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. He could feel her tears on his own cheeks before he pulled away. Standing up Neji turned away from her and towards the door.

"I will always love you Hinata-sama." Neji smiled at her. Truly smiled that she hadn't seen since she was a child and their lives weren't corrupted by the clan. Neji left her alone and Hinata cried softly into Tamaki for comfort, because despite her love for Neji it could never be returned now. Sasuke has taken his place in her heart and there was no room for Neji.

* * *

**XLII**

* * *

"Why am I even with you?" Sasuke grumbled as Sakura trudged him along with her down the beach and towards the coves.

"Quit your grumbling." Sakura admonished him and she tightened her grip on his forearm and Sasuke hid a winced as her super strength made his bones quiver beneath her power.

"Tch, unhand me, I can walk on my own." Sakura gave him a cheery smile, but Sasuke ignored her as he subtly rubbed her bruising arm.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as Sakura led him inside a cove.

"I examined Hinata's heart while she was sleeping. The damaged from the Chuunin exams were very severe and with the the fact that she continued as a shinobi a couple of years after that has made her heart overworked and fragile." Sasuke noted a few cages with white rabbits in them. "The medics were inexperienced and they did more damage than they did healing. The heart is a muscle so inexperienced medics believe that the tissue around the heart is tough, but it's actually very delicate and very susceptible to chakra. Neji caused small lacerations on her heart and when the medics healed her they healed her expecting tough tissue, so when the skin knitted back together it was rushed and there are now scars on her heart. Like any scars it tightens the tissue around it, so when Hinata's heart overworks or begins pumping faster, the scars tighten and it causes her attacks." Sakura explained as she took a fluffy bunny from the cage. "I'm going to teach you how to heal it."

"Hinata can be healed?" Sasuke asked sharply, his dark eyes daring to glisten with hope, and Sakura gave him a wary look.

"You have to understand that the heart is a very delicate thing and the procedure I am going to show you will take years to fully heal her. I can't do this all at once due to the factors that it will send her into cardiac arrest. In order to get rid of the scars you'll have to scrape the scars off centimeter by centimeter and heal it over properly making new tissue rather than scar tissue." Sakura's hand glowed green while she held it over the rabbit. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan and the two sat on the ground. Sasuke could see the scars on the rabbits heart. "I've mimicked Hinata's condition with these rabbits. As you can see it's a very delicate procedure. If the patient panics in will kill them so," Sakura rendered the animal unconscious. "Here," She pointed with her other hand to show the scar, her glowing hand giving them an insight on the rabbit's organ. "This is a scar, it will be light in color, small so look carefully and don't mistake it for a vein or artery. You will only take two centimeters at a time and then heal it over gently." Sakura demonstrated as a very thin sliver of flesh was scraped away and Sakura healed the tissue softly until it knitted back together. The scar gone.

"It's gone," Sasuke murmured. Sakura shook her head.

"Only the surface is. You'll have to cut it again, deeper and then heal it over. When you're doing it you can feel how deep the scar is. You cannot cut it all at once because the bleeding will become too excessive and if you lose your nerve it will be harder to heal and she can die." Sakura took his hand and placed it on the rabbit.

"Give it a try." Sasuke copied her Mystic Palm with ease due to his bloodline, but the procedure was proved to be more difficult that he imagined. The rabbit's leg seized and blood dribbled from it's nose and Sasuke tried to stabilize it, but the rabbit soon passed.

"Be gentle," Sakura commented softly reaching a hand out to hold the top of Sasuke's hand. Her thumb caressed the soft skin and Sasuke looked up at her sharply and before he could pull away Sakura pressed her mouth to his in a desperate, emotion filled kiss. Her lips were soft and they pressed against his harder, but Sasuke pulled away to see her green orbs filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized. "I'm the worst. Oh god, Hinata." Sakura covered her face. "I just love you so much." She whispered. "I tried so hard to be stronger and better. To prove to you that I was worthy for you, because I was annoying and you wanted someone stronger than what I was." Sakura cried. "I just love you. I love you." She sobbed and Sasuke looked at the woman crying in front of him. Her achievements should have been her own, they should have happened because she wanted to improve herself, not because she thought he would like her better.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized gingerly. "I'm sorry you thought that." He leaned forward and covered Sakura's eyes with his palm, his fingers becoming wet with her tears. "Thank you." and unlike the last time where he rendered her unconscious, he placed his lips near the corner of mouth before pulling away.

* * *

**XLIII**

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Naruto wailed hugging Sasuke tightly much to the the Uchiha survivor chagrin.

"Get off of me you loser!" Sasuke roundhouse kicked the blond off of him and Naruto just grinned brightly at his friend.

"I promise to visit very often!" Naruto said and Sasuke's expression darken.

"Fall in a ditch and die." He scowled.

"I can't leave Tamaki without Uncle Naruto." Naruto wiggled his fingers at the baby in Hinata's arms. Hinata smiled brightly at him. "Right Hinata-chan! I can visit right?! Right!" He wheedled. Hinata flushed pink.

"O-Of course Naruto-kun!" Hinata dutifully ignored Sasuke's glare at her. She couldn't help it. She still had a soft spot for Naruto.

"Please take care of them." Neji said to Sasuke and he held out his hand to the man. Sasuke took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Like I'll let anything happen." Sasuke smirked at Neji and Neji felt his brow twitched. He still thought he was irksome.

"Thank you so much Sakura," Hinata said gratefully. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here." She shook the pink hair woman's hand.

"It's no problem." Sakura smiled.

"Bye you guys!" Naruto hugged Hinata tightly and pet the top of Tamaki's head. Naruto went to hug Sasuke, but Sasuke kicked him to the ground. Naruto scowled at him, but his scowled melted into a smile when Sasuke offered his hand to him. Taking it, Sasuke helped him and and shook his hand.

"Hurry up and get off my property." Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned as the trio walked away from them.

"I kissed Sakura." Sasuke said, turning his dark eyes to Hinata's. Hinata looked up at him expressionless before shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay, Neji kissed me." Hinata turned away from and Sasuke frowned. Weren't they cousins?

"The sick fuck." Sasuke snarled. "He's not allowed over anymore." Sasuke jogged to catch up with Hinata and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm a better kisser." Sasuke said and Hinata peeked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe."

"I trusted him." He sneered and Hinata laughed lightly before pecking him on his cheek.

* * *

**Review~?!**


	14. XLIV-XLVI

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and follows; you're all so cute.**

**Guest:** _Hinata understands that the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke isn't something she could understand. Sasuke and Sakura have a bond that only team members understand. Just like Sasuke wouldn't understand the relationship between Hinata and Neji. There is no difference between the two kisses. Sakura kissed Sasuke to try to convey her feelings for him, for him to understand just how much she loves him just as Neji did. Sasuke kissed Sakura, but he didn't kiss her on the mouth, but the corner of it which is still part of the cheek. Sasuke can't really express his feelings through words, so he kissed Sakura so she could understand that his feelings for her are platonic. Sasuke said that Neji can't visit, but Hinata isn't going to let him dictate her life. If she wants Neji over she will have him over just as Sasuke would have any over. Their home is the both of theirs, not Sasuke's or Hinata's. Sasuke stating that is just his way of saying he doesn't feel comfortable with Neji visiting. Sasuke wasn't let off easy. Hinata understands why he did it, just like she understands why Neji did it. There are somethings that just need that type of closure. _

**ImCutePoison: ** _Thank you very much. I put a lot of thought on how to make clean cuts with those feelings of theirs._

**DageRee:** _The thing with onsided affections is that someone will always be hurt. There's no way around it realistically. Sakura did seem desperate, but Sakura is a character who is ruled by emotions in my opinion. And her kiss for Sasuke was a desperate attempt, but it wasn't an attempt to steal him, but rather for him to understand just how much he means to her. Sakura is strong and she knows this, but when it comes to Sasuke she's weak and he was her weakness. Sakura just wanted him to understand that._

**Fher34:** _I have several things planned for Hinata, but this is one of them haha. Yes, I can't blame you for disliking the Sasuke and Sakura bit, I knew while writing it I was going to get alot of heat, but I regret nothing._

**Neon Renaissance: **_I love you too, Neon~!__  
_

**xXYour DoomXx: **_Yes, Sasuke would be doing the medical procedures. Thank you very much._

**shiny kittens: **_The other's reactions would be funny to see, considering how Hinata and Sasuke never really talked to one another. Not a lot of people like Sakura, but I love her._

**Guest: **_Easily D I live for the misfortune of others~! Haha, no no, not really (D) I felt like it was necessary. _

**Bearzerker:** _Yeah I get really sad when I write things between Neji and Hinata. it makes me depressed because I do like them together. Yeah cousin-relationships are always portrayed in manga and animes, but I don't have the right understanding of them, so I can't really say much on the subject without sounding ignorant. Sasuke has the Eternal Mangekyo. _

**loveApanda:** _*~* Thank you so much, to reread that many times because you like it is very touching. Thank you. Yes, if there is one thing I HATE about fanfictions is that writers tend to let their feelings towards the characters bleed into their writing. I believe as an author one should stay true to the character even if you dislike the. I hate bashing and I tend to avoid stories with character bashing, I feel like it spoils the story. I really mulled over the idea of how Sasuke was going to react. I was going to keep it simple. He was going to apologize and thank her for her love that he couldn't return and just hug her and kiss her forehead, but I decided to go with a kiss near her mouth because Hinata changed Sasuke and Tamaki has softened Sasuke and Sasuke felt guilty for all he did to Sakura. So he kissed her closer. Again, thank you so much for enjoying this story._

* * *

_If any of you are interested, my Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke love triangle has been posted up. It's a modern AU which deals with crime, Yakuza, police officers, and butlers. _

**_Sasuke just wanted to prove that he was just as good an officer as his brother. Neji wanted to correct his wrongs in the past. And Hinata was just the worst Yakuza heir known._**

_This is the summary so please read if your interested. _

_And that is my shameless advertisement. _

* * *

**Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata**

**AU**

* * *

**XLIV**

* * *

Tamaki wailed at night. He wailed in the morning. He sniffled in the afternoon and he wailed in the evening. He was loud with shaky, tragic cries and he was putting his parents at their wits end.

"It's your turn." Hinata wheedled to Sasuke at the dead of night when Tamaki started to cry from his little crib the corner of the room.

"He's hungry." Sasuke grunted and rolled over in the bed. Sasuke felt a dainty hand tighten on his shoulder. His body tensed and he turned to look at Hinata smiling cheerfully at him.

"I fed him ten minutes ago. Please take care of him." With each word, Hinata's grip tighten until Sasuke felt his bones rattled in his shoulder.

"Of course." Sasuke exited the warm sanctuary of his bed and picked up his crying child and took him the the living room. Tamaki was small in Sasuke's arms and Sasuke could easily cradle him in one arm as he rocked him. "Hey kid," Sasuke gently wiped away the tears that raced down his son's face. "You need to be quiet." Tamaki ignored him continued his cries.

"Your mom is going crazy and to be honest, sleep deprived Hinata isn't cute." Sasuke shuddered at the thought of her. "I'm too tired to put up a fight." Sasuke stared remorsefully at his son.

"I have killed thousands, I murdered a Sanin, and my beloved brother who was considered a genius. I have fought relentlessly and never tire nor admit defeat. Tamaki, go to sleep. You win. I will admit defeat." Sasuke groaned softly as Tamaki held no mercy for his father.

* * *

**XLV**

* * *

Hinata considered herself a patient woman. She was known for her endless patience, her kindness, and her gentle heart, but as of now she wanted nothing more than to slip her child a bit of valerian root so Tamaki could sleep just like she could. Hinata didn't know when was the last time she took a shower, her hair was greasy, her face oily, her shirt was stained with baby vomit and her breasts were leaking milk through her shirt. Sasuke was out fishing so he could sell and bring home money for their budget was tight. Food was low and without a care, Hinata slipped on her sandals and carried Tamaki into town.

The town near their home was only a four minute walk and it wasn't as if Hanagawa was a rural town. It was large and flourishing. There were businesses and restaurants, and hundreds of homes and parks. It was very suburb like and unlike a ninja village there weren't training grounds or random shinobi leaping from house to house. Hinata ignored the looks she received around the town as she walked into the local grocery store. She picked up the metal basket and expertly balanced Tamaki with one arm and grumpily made her way to the dried noodle area. She carelessly tossed in piles of instant ramen and udon bowls. If Sasuke complained, she would drown him in the ocean.

"Oh my!" Hinata's pale eyes moved to a rather cheerful woman. Strapped to her back was a snoozing infant and in one hand was a three year old. Hinata felt an instant hatred for this woman. Her blond hair was perfectly curled around her face, her make-up flawlessly done, her clothes impeccable and clean of any drool or vomit, and she didn't have the dark bags under her eyes like Hinata did. "New mother, huh." the woman said knowingly.

"Yeah," Hinata said drily.

"Ah, I can tell. I was like that with my little Aoi." The woman turned to her son who was picking his nose. "Aoi-chan, don't do that you cutie~!" She pulled his hand out from his nose, knelt down and kissed his little hand, much to Hinata's disgust.

"I'm Fuyumi." Fuyu,i greeted.

"Hinata." Hinata murmured, a bit eager to head home.

"You and your husband moved into that little home near the beach right?" Fuyumi took Hinata's basket from her arms. Fuyumi dumped out the noodles and linked her arm with Hinata's free one. "You're breastfeeding, you should eat healthier." she admonished. "I'll take care of everything don't you worry!" Fuyumi said brightly.

* * *

**XLVI**

* * *

When Sasuke came home from the market, he thought he entered the wrong house. His home was spotless, clean of any dirty clothes, dirty plates and bottles. There was a savory aroma in his home that made his belly grumble because the last few days he's been eating instant ramen, and Hinata was much too scary to complain to. His cute heiress had a habit of smiling demurely while releasing a large amount of killer intent. Sasuke was normally way too exhausted to complain otherwise.

What put Sasuke on edge, was the fact that his house quiet. Sasuke felt his muscles tense as he quietly walked into his home. He walked over to his room, the door closed, his hand tense as he reached to open it. Something tugged his pants and Sasuke whirled around his eyes almost spinning into red, but pause as a little boy with pale blue hair and wide brown eyes stared up at him.

"I have ta go potty." He announced and Sasuke felt lost. Whose kid was this?"

"Go," Sasuke shooed him away. "Go away." the little boy shoved a finger up his nose and dug around before presenting Sasuke with a bright, green boogie on his finger. Sasuke flinched back in disgust.

"Want it?" The little boy offered.

"No." Sasuke grimaced when the toddler shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to eat the booger. Seriously, whose kid was this.

"Aiya, Aoi-chan don't do that it's gross." Sasuke flinched back when a woman exited his room with a baby with wide eyes stared at him, munching away on his mother's shoulder, drool staining the woman's shirt. "You must be Sasuke! Hinata told me about you! You're much cuter close up." The woman leaned closer to Sasuke and Sasuke awkwardly backed away.

"Fuyumi-chan," Hinata laughed. "Please you're making him anxious." Sasuke relaxed when Hinata emerged from the bedroom also. She looked better, less stressed. Her clothes were clean, her face free of oil, and her hair freshly washed. She was still pale and had dark rings around her eyes, but she looked better. "Let's talk in the living room. Tamaki is sleeping." Sasuke looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"He's sleeping?" Sasuke whispered. Hinata smiled gratefully.

"Fuyumi-chan has been a great help. Turns out babies don't like yellow, or bright colors. It hurts their eyes and it makes them fussy. Fuyumi-chan allowed us to have some of her baby sheets so, Tamaki doesn't have to sleep in his yellow sheets." Hinata explained as they sat around the couch.

"Don't worry. A lot of new parents make that mistake." Fuyumi reassured. "Sasuke-san, these are my sons. Aoi-chan and Takeshi-chan." Fuyumi unstrapped the baby from her back. Takeshi had dark blue hair unlike Aoi, but his eyes were the same tree bark color.

"Fuyumi's father and husband work as fishermen." Hinata brought up. "She's offered to take you to visit them so you can join a company."

"Oh yes!" Fuyumi turned her eager brown eyes to Sasuke. " They have a ship and they leave for three days and they come back to sell the fish. They sell it to restaurants and markets around the town, but they also have ties with merchants. The pay is much better because they get paid by the pound. If you want I can get an interview for you."Sasuke felt gratitude for this woman. While his ninja skills definitely helped him fishing, he could get large quantities and selling to the local markets only paid so much.

"I would appreciate it." Sasuke said humbly with a bow of his head.

"Happy to help. We're a community after all." She smiled brightly. Hinata and Sasuke exchanged a look; they were becoming more integrated as civilians. Their shinobi life was behind them.

* * *

**Review~?!**


	15. XLVII-L

**Thank you all for your support, reviews, alerts, following, and favorites! You're all so cute!**

**Hahha! Just to quickly answer some questions: Fuyumi has no nefarious motives! She's really just a perky, happy-to-help person. Hinata is not fully healthy, but she is on the path of recovery. **

**Also, I start school again next week so, my updating maybe a bit sporadic because college tends to take up my time and attention, but I will continue with this story. **

**Beware of the sexy time~!**

**I was watching this TV show and a really sexy character got all villainous and I LOVE it when a character goes bad. Anywho, it got me in the mood for a smutty chapter! (/~\) hahaha so yeah, here's some smut for you.**

**Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

**XLVII**

* * *

"It's beautiful!" Hinata smiled widely. Sasuke watched her, his back leaning against the door of their newly bought home. It was a modest two, story home with three bedrooms. The kitchen was large for entertaining, the dining room a medium size, with a den and living room. The master bedroom was large with a deep claw bathtub and a separate shower. Tamaki gave a gleeful cry, his chubby legs kicking wildly from his position. Hinata was wearing a front baby carrier, Tamaki facing her chest, little legs dangling. He was now five months old. Five months seemed to pass by so quickly, and Tamaki along with it. Sasuke has been working with Fuyumi's father, Jiro and her husband, Tanaka. Sasuke was surprised by how much he actually made. It was at least a B-rank paying job if he had to convert it to ninja paying status. They're best buyers were merchants who were willing to outbid one another. While living near the sea offered several competition, Jiro's industrial ship outbeat all of the smaller boats, for it brought larger and a variety of fishes.

Saving money for a moderate home was easy enough. He picked a home that was only a block away from the nearest school, there was a park around the corner, across the street lived Fuyumi and her family; and it was only a six minute walk away from the busy central of the town, and twenty from the beach. Overall, Sasuke was satisfied with the home he picked out to raise his family and watching Hinata smile in awe was worth it also.

* * *

**XLVIII**

* * *

Since giving birth to Tamaki, Hinata felt a bit insecure with her body. Her breasts were still larger, but the sagged a bit with pregnancy. Her once flat belly still held the stubbornness of baby fat, and if she were curl her body there would be a roll or two. She had spiderweb stretch marks on her belly, hips and inner thighs, but she knew they would fade in time for they weren't that deep, yet still; she hadn't felt this insecure since she was prepubescent. Hinata knew she should love her body, because like any scar she bore from her shinobi days were marks of war and victory, but these scars were marks of motherhood and her son; and she should love them.

Still, she felt less sexy than normal. Sasuke never wavered in his affections. He still kissed her; long, deep, breath-taking kisses. They heavy pet one another, but Hinata never let it go pass that because of her insecurities. Sasuke, disappointed, respected her wishes. Today though, Hinata would embrace her new body and feel sexy once more.

Sasuke was reading the newspaper, a habit he picked up to seem normal, because truthfully he could careless about what was happening in Hanagawa. Tamaki was down for a nap, the little boy sleeping happily. Hinata planned it perfectly. Tamaki would take a two hour nap, she would dress in this lovely lingerie set that Fuyumi helped pick out, and she and Sasuke shall reignite their fiery love! Though Hinata had her back pressed against the wall near the stairs, her face flushed red, heart beating furiously that if she hadn't taken her medicine and Sasuke's treatments; she would sure be in for an attack.

"I can do it!" She encouraged herself. She smoothed her black and violet lace, babydoll set. The it was see-through, floral pattern that ended just at the crotch, with a demi style front. She wore a matching underwear set, lacy, see-through, and it showed the curve of her rear. She quietly walked down the stairs and into the dining room, Sasuke's back to her. Taking a deep breath, Hinata slinked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned over and kissed the back of his ear. Sasuke tilted his head up and smiled, but the smile slipped from his face, his eyes widen and he gapped at her.

"H-Hinata?!" He stammered, face flushed. Hinata flushed just as red. She knew this was a bad idea! The way his eyes traced her body. He probably could see the changes in her body. Did he liked them? She could tell.

"I...I s-shouldn't have done this!" Hinata groaned, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. She could feel hot tears of humiliation prickle her eyes and she moved the run back up the stairs. A firm hold on her wrist held her back, and she turned around to see Sasuke holding her back, his chair twisted so he faced her rather than the table.

"Hinata," Sasuke struggled to find the words to say. He pulled her closer until she fell into his lap, her back pressing against his chest.

"I feel so stupid," She murmured softly. "I wanted to come in and be sexy and I don't feel it anymore." Sasuke's fingers tilted her chin up so he could see her teary eyes.

"Why are you crying," He mused, his thumb brushing away a salty tear.

"I'm embarrassed!" Hinata whimpered and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"How annoying," He tilted her head to the side, revealing a long, slender neck. "Idiot. Can't you tell how irresistible you are?" He pressed an open mouth kiss to her pulse line, his teeth grazing her skin as his tongue flickered the shuddering vein.

"_Oh!"_ Hinata inhaled sharply.

"It doesn't matter how you change." He squeezed her hips tightly. "I will always want you." The way his warm breath fanned across her flesh made Hinata's head spin. Sasuke turned her head and captured her mouth roughly.

* * *

**XLIX **

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

The kiss started out rough, but it simmered down to a deep kiss. His hands smoothed across her lingerie, enjoying the feel of the fabric on her skin. Hinata's back was still pressed against his chest, her thighs resting on his knees and when he parted his knees, her legs parted along with his. Sasuke pulled his mouth away and Hinata panted when one hand smoothed up her belly, between her breasts, up the sensitive collum of her throat, only to hold her chin in place away from him; so he could kiss at her neck. His mouth was hot, harsh, and his teeth showed her little mercy as they nibbed the flesh. Hinata was a writhing mess of nerves, her hips grinding into his, but Sasuke used one hand to firmly hold those hips down into him. Sasuke groaned at the friction of her ass pressed against his groin.

He released her hip and a hand teased her the soft skin of her thigh. He pinched the skin there.

"Sasuke!" She mewled and Sasuke grinned into her shoulder as he soothed her thigh with a deep rub of his palm. He slide his hand up further and teased the wet crotch of her panties. "Sasuke, please." Her breath came out in a quiver. He pulled the side of her panties away and slipped two, long digits into her wet sex.

"Don't move," Sasuke demanded and Hinata nodded her head, too caught up in the sensations he was giving her to protest. Hinata tried to remain still, but her legs shook with anticipation, sweat clung and dripped from her skin, her chest heaving with arousal. Sasuke withdrew his fingers, before thrusting them back in, her silky walls fluttering around his fingers. "You're so wet."Sasuke hummed. He bounced her on his knees, her body sliding forward and Hinata groaned as his fingers were pressed deeper into her. Hinata's hands flew forward and clutched at the legs of his pants, her body doubled over. Sasuke with one hand, opened his pants and pulled out his length; hard, thick, hot in his hand. Sasuke pulled her Hinata back up, his thumb moving to her clit, pressing down in a rough circular motion. He took her hand and pressed it against his erection.

"Do you feel how hard you make me?" He grunted and Hinata turned her hooded lavender eyes to him. "Your body, it does _this _to me." He twisted his fingers in her and pressed upward at the spongy patch of skin inside of her that made her see stars. Hinata squeezed his cock in her palm, her thumb tracing the tip of his penis, smearing precum around the head. "Tell me, that you love your body." He breathed against her neck. "Say that you're sexy." Hinata burned red and shook her head fervently.

"T-That's embar_rassing!_" Hinata's voice went high as Sasuke rubbed her clit faster.

"Say it." He demanded. "Rid yourself of your foolish insecurities." Hinata breathed harshly and Sasuke picked up his pace and the ball of pleasure inside of her uncoiled and straighten, tightening, her belly clenching in anticipation, but before it could snap Sasuke slid his wet fingers out of her.

"_No, no, no, no!"_ Hinata whined. She turned her pleading eyes to Sasuke, his eyes spinning red.

"Say it." He coaxed and Hinata pursed her lips tightly.

"_I'm sexy," _She said rushed. "_I love my body_." Sasuke slipped himself inside of her, her walls stretching to accommodate him and he thrusted himself up into her deeply. Sasuke pressed her closer to him, his hips thrusting up, his mouth on her own as his tongue delved deeply in her mouth. One hand teased the sensitive flesh of her breasts, still swollen with milk. Hinata felt him pick up the pace, bouncing her on his knees created a delicious sensation with his thrust and it made her feel light headed, the ball growing inside her belly until it burst with her whimpering out his name. Sasuke grunted as he felt her inner walls tighten around him, milking him and Sasuke rode her through her orgasim until he reached his own.

Sasuke slipped out of her and cradled her to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead, bangs plastered to it, bright green seal mark bright against her skin.

"I love you," Hinata nuzzled his neck and kissed him gently above his jawline. Sasuke blushed lightly, pink dancing across his cheeks.

"I love you too." He lowered his gaze before flickering back to Hinata's and kissing her mouth.

* * *

**L**

* * *

There was certainly a difference from living in a shinobi village and a civilian one. Shinobi villages prided in their privacy, while it seemed like in a civilian one every person was nosy and wanting to know everyone's business. Sasuke and Hinata had been the talk to the town for the past couple of weeks since they moved inside of Hanagawa. Women flocked to the enigmatic, dark, handsome fisherman who seemed cold, but loving to his family. Men were no different, leering at the pale eye woman with thick, long indigo hair and a soft smile that seemed to lure men in. They were the mysterious couple on the shore that everyone wanted to befriend.

The nosy town seemed to have no qualms over watching them or stalking them and inquiring their business whenever they see fit.

"Sasuke?!" Sasuke swore under his breath before he turned his dark gaze to his elderly neighbor, Rui-san. The old woman squinted up at Sasuke, as he fixed a loose tile on the roof. "What are you doing up there?" The crone interrogated.

"Fixing a loose tile, Rui-san." Sasuke said tightly.

"Huh, pretty good balance you have there. My husband was a contractor once. Never had the balance like you did." She eyed him suspiciously and Sasuke wondered if her killed the woman in her sleep would anyone suspect him. Honestly, he could make it seem like natural causes. Truthfully, Sasuke was using chakra to steel his feet to the roof, a habit whenever he scaled roof tops. Sasuke sighed heavily and loosen his chakra and allowed his body to stumble lightly.

"Oh! There goes your balance! Heh, not as good as my husband. Just as I thought." The ugly, old bat nodded her head approvingly. Sasuke wondered if they knew what a chidori was and if they could just rule it as a heart attack.

* * *

**Review~!?**


End file.
